Devotion NPCs
NPCs from Misscliks: Devotion. __TOC__ Mistrya *Count Alex Guilder **Rule of Bridgelight. In line to be the next king of Mistrya. **In love with Olivia. *Kel Vache Bel **Knight living in Bridgelight in a a fortified building on the far end of town. **She has a breastplate made of bronze. At her side she has a long sword wrapped in a leather sheath, that has a couple of ornamental gems placed up near the the handle. She has very kind of sharp discerning eyes. Black hair that's been tied or cut short and tied back in a very short ponytail. Is wearing heavy boots that are laced up to about halfway up her shin. 6'2" *Squire Rhonda Bel **Niece of Kel Bel **Squire of Ransom **Human, 5'2", 18 to 20 years old, kinda chubby cheeks and like a splatter of freckles across. She's got like a really stern look on her face like she wants to be a big fighter, but she's still kind of little bit green. *Dee the Cook **Former Miner at Sky Peak, turned thief, turned Band Cook. Real name David. *Lord Permare **Lord of a Village 8 miles northeast of Bridgelight, on the edge of Lake Edrick. **Short, broad face, big smile, intense eyes. Loves music. Uptight. Has rivalry with Kel Bel. **Orc Collaborator Sylvas *Whatchat Ethelle **Father to Kes and Kellen *Kalia Ethelle **Mother to Kes and Kellen *Leaventh **The late boyfriend of Kes. Was going to propose to Kes. *Ghibli **Leaventh's Sister *Piane **Level 5 Hottie. Activist who doesn't like labels and boxes. Kellen's ex-girlfriend. *Julie **Aunt to Kes and Kellen. Has prophetic dreams. *Salamander **Elven Child who survived Scoria's attack. Akuba *Lishchyna **Goat Header from a nomad village in Akuba. Married Kellen in a ceremony he didn't realise was a ceremony. *Rasputin **Alchemist in Sandashar. Cured the incurable Elven Sleeping Disease. Cured someone who took a love potion. *Crown Prince Shunin **Went missing in the Sarin Straight. Son of King Haraziem? Sucundas *Guy Claypool **Lead singer of Sucundas. Bassist. **Deep bass voice. **Thin face with high cheek bones. Salt & Pepper goatee. Little moustache. Wears a cap. Red bowtie. **Father was a lawyer from Honeyreach *Bash Rockstorm **Drummer. **Travelling Drum set. **Vest, top hat, pair of glasses. **Father was a lumberjack from Honeyreach. *Songs **Little Timmy's Kitty **Billie was a Jocky **Let the Goblins hit the Floor *Backup Dancers **Lydia (Cleric of Jexel), Rose, Martha, Riox and Hans Koibus Khorus *Ian **Leader of Koibus Khorus. Ransom fell in love with him. *Other Members: Greg, Gregory, George, Georg. *They sing Gregorian Chant *They all wear Monk Robes. *They stole Kes & Kellens Logo that had two "K" in it. Olivia's Family *Kel Kelly Lily **Olivia Lily's Mother. Landed Knight runs a village just outside Kneecap. Wants one of her two children to mature in order to take over the job one day. *Curtis Lily **Olivia Lily's Father. *Ryan Lily **Olivia Lily's Brother. Is a slacker. *Anna (Friend) **Olivia Lily's Friend. Is a gate guard who is trying to avoid Ryan Lily's attentions. Category:Show NPCs